


Jingle Bell Rock

by scratches



Series: Old ScarPug fics- of mine [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-16
Updated: 2008-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scratches/pseuds/scratches
Summary: So OCC I can't even handle it.Pansy is in a band. harry goes to their show
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter
Series: Old ScarPug fics- of mine [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166687
Comments: 1





	Jingle Bell Rock

She caught and held onto his eyes for the chorus of “Freaks and Ghouls,” plucking a sickeningly sweet bass line that made the walls of the club shake. Smiling around the filter of a fag, Harry smiled and blew out a line of smoke from his nostrils. She looked away from him as she went into a solo, flipping her dark bangs out of her eyes and swinging to the left. Rolling his eyes at her antics, he grabbed the cigarette from his mouth and took a swig of his lager.

The music hall was decked with boughs of holly, fake snow was glistening on the edge of the stage and bar, Frosty the Snowman and Rudolph were hanging from the ceiling, and a twelve foot Christmas tree was decked in blue and silver, topped with a Jewish menorah. For the time of year, Harry supposed it was good to have the decorations up. The muggle club was run by the sister of one of Harry’s class mates, Dean Thomas, and the Gryffindor frequented it often.

Looking back at the stage, the bassist was at the mic singing a low sultry tune that made the hundred or so patrons move slowly with her voice. The dark haired guitarist and lead singer smiled, his black eyes lighting up before chiming in with a shimmy down the guitars neck. “When you return with the tiiide,” she sang slowly before the kick set drummer keyed in with a few high hats and a pound of the bass. “I’ll still be here,” she plucked two bass notes, matching the drummer before she stepped away from the microphone, letting the lead singer take lead.

For a Christmas Eve show, Harry decided that it was apparently depressing. Stubbing his fag out on the bottom of his boot, he moved forward, placing his empty pint glass on a counter before stopping a hairs length before the stage, smiling up at the woman behind the burgundy guitar. She smiled back before leaning over to hear him whisper, “It’s almost midnight, and shouldn’t you play something a little more festive?” She rolled her blue eyes before laughing and turning around. Harry reached up and swatted at her ass under her red and green skirt.

In the break of the song, Harry watched as her small hand covered the microphone and she whispered in the ears of the lead singer and the drummer. They both had maniacal smiles spread across their faces before they nodded in his direction. Happy with himself, Harry leaned against a sub woofer and watched the crowd.

Theodore Nott grabbed the microphone and held it close to him as he directed to the giant clock behind him, “As you know, Christ’s birthday is almost upon us.” There was silence as the generally dark and brooding crowd watched the singer. “And for him and his memory, we are going to desecrate it.”

Pansy Parkinson grabbed the other microphone and said, “With mass market songs we are all going to sing.” She beckoned Harry to her, “For this occasion, my darling Harry is going to sing with us.” Harry coughed for a second before looking around. They couldn’t be serious. “Yes you, dear.” She smiled as Theodore pulled Harry onto the stage and the crowd, seeing about how uneasy he was, laughed and clapped.

“This occasion we will start with a little bit of Jingle Bell Rock!” The drummer, Romilda Vane, struck her sticks together four times before the band was off swinging.

~~

“Da!.. Dad!” Harry felt a small hand on his shoulder shaking him.

Blinking his eyes and squinting in the bright light of his parlor, Harry looked at his son before looking in the direction of the laughter coming from his long time girlfriend. “What?”

“What’s a Jingle Bell Rock?” Albus Severus asked, pushing his small glasses up his nose. “Momma?”

Pansy rolled her eyes and said, “I’ll teach it to you, babe.”


End file.
